AT 51 35 38 A1 describes a generic drive device for a hybrid-drive motor vehicle, in which an internal combustion engine and an electric engine drive off a common transmission, in which the transmission is formed by a planetary gear set designed as a minus transmission and a Ravigneaux gear set coupled thereto by way of clutches and brakes. The drive device can be operated in combustion engines and electric engines in three gear steps (gears) and in the hybrid drive, power-split into two continuous transmission ranges.